Sonny's Return
by CrzPart
Summary: It's been a month since Sonny left So Random and now she's coming back, but from where? Sonny reveals her dark secret as she's trying to fall back into her old So Random life and trying to figure out what she's going to do about Chad.
1. Leaving and Returning

**(A/N) Hi everyone! This is my first posted story on here so I hope you like it! Remember to write a review! It would mean a lot to know if I'm doing OK or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC otherwise the show would still be on and there would be lots of Channy :)**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Miss Monroe, you forgot your cell phone!"

I looked into my purse realizing that I had forgotten it. "Oh, thank you. Wouldn't want to leave that here."

The nurse laughed. "I don't think so either, especially since you haven't been able to use it for the past month. Your probably in texting withdrawal."

I gave a little smile. "Yeah, and hopefully I still remember how to text."

The nurse smiled at me. "I bet you do. No teenager that has gone through here has forgotten to text, no matter how long they were here. Now off you go, you don't want to miss your flight!" She smiled at me once more and walked back behind the desk where she continued to type away on her computer.

I slowly turned around and walked out onto the streets of New York where I tried waved down a taxi. After a few minutes of jumping down and screaming, I finally flagged down a taxi. I opened the car door and slid into the backseat.

The cab driver turned around as I shut the door. "Where to miss?"

"JFK, please."

The cab driver nodded and starting driving. I leaned my head against the window and looked out, taking in the New York sights. I had been there for a month and had only seen a glimpse of it, and that was when I was in a taxi coming from the airport. I closed my eyes and thought about the fact that I was going back to Los Angles, back to So Random, back to… Chad. I held back tears as I remembered the last time I saw everyone.

_-Flashback-_

_I was in mine and Tawni's dressing room packing up after I had suddenly announced that I was leaving the show. Everyone has seemed visibly shaken by this announcement but I hadn't stayed around long enough to see anymore. I had just finished zipping my suitcase when Tawni burst through the door._

"_HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed. She looked terrible, her makeup was all smudged like she had been crying a lot and her outfit was wrinkled up and crooked, which was not a normal Tawni Hart look. _

"_Tawni, I can't explain why but I have to."_

_She sniffled and looked like she was about to start crying again. "You can't leave me, you're my best friend! I just…" She collapsed onto the couch. "I'm going to miss you so much Sonny."_

_I walked over to the couch, sat down and put my arm around her. "I know you will miss me but you need to trust me right now, I'm leaving for a good reason."_

_She looked at me a whispered, "Will you ever come back?"_

"_I don't know Tawni, I honestly don't know." And with that, I got up, picked up my suitcase and walked out of our dressing room. I started walking down the hallway when I heard two people screaming my name. I turned around to see Nico and Grady running down the hallway towards me._

"_SONNY!" They both shouted and they tackle hugged me. "Were going to miss you so much and we want you to know that you can always call us or text us or send smoke signals or even come back any time you want day or night!" Grady said all in one breath._

_I smiled at them. "I might just have to take you up on your offer." I hugged them both once more. "I love you two so much."_

"_We love you to Sonny. Remember to come back soon." Said Nico._

_I smiled, picked up my bags and continued to walk down the hall towards the parking lot when all a sudden I head someone say my name. I put down my bags and looked around but didn't see anyone. Weird, I thought and picked up my bags and stared down the hallway again when I heard my name again. I set my bags down at looked up just in time to see Zora slide open the air vent and come climbing down, straight into my arms. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much Sonny, I always thought of you like an older sister." And with that she hugged me tighter._

_I stroked her hair while she cried and hugged me until she pulled away and wiped a hand across her face. "Promise me you'll come back, promise me." She said, her voice shaking._

_I just looked at her. "I promise." I heard my self-saying, even though I knew it was a lie. She nodded and left, taking the hall and not the vent._

_I picked up my bags and started my journey down the hallway again. I got to the doors that lead to the parking lot and slowly turned around taking in the So Random set once more, knowing that there was a good chance that I might never come back. I took a deep breath and walked out into the parking lot to find my car. When I found it, I wasn't shocked to find Chad leaning up against my car, waiting. I had never told Chad personally that I was leaving but I guess I'm not surprised that he somehow found out. As I walked up, he noticed me finally and stood up and looked at me. As his clear blue eyes bore into mine, I could see how much he cared for me, maybe even loved me, but I couldn't do this, not when I was like this. _

"_Sonny I… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I was wrong, about… about everything. I should have never ordered a recount since I should have known it would hurt you. I was being selfish and I'm sorry."_

"_Chad, I know you're sorry."_

"_Then why are you leaving?"_

"_Because… there is some things that I need to take care of, things that I can't do here."_

"_Will you ever come back?"_

"_I don't know." And with that I got into my car and drove away, away from So Random, away from my friends, and most importantly, away from Chad._

_-End Flashback- _

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that when I got back, I was going to have to tell them where I had been this past month. I squeezed my eyes shut thinking of their reactions when I tell them that I had been in rehab for the past month at the Caron Foundation in New York, and the reason that I had been there was because I used to cut myself.

* * *

**(A/N) So what do you think? Should there be more to this story? Leave a comment below :)**

**-Christina**


	2. Making the Phone Call

**(A/N) I'm really excited about this chapter because it's the first one I've written for Chad! I think Chad is going to be my favorite character to write for. I also couldn't wait to write for Tawni so I snuck a little Tawni POV. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chad's POV

I walked into the Prop House and flopped onto the couch face first and groaned. I just wanted to melt into the couch and hide forever. It's been a month since Sonny left and I miss her like crazy. Everything about her was just so… warm. I sighed into the couch and reminded myself that I had rehearsal for Mack Falls in 10 minutes and I still hadn't changed or gone to hair and make-up. I was just about to get up when I heard someone stomp in and felt someone shoving me off the couch. I landed on the ground with a thud to see Tawni standing over me looking irritated, which is how she has looked everyday since Sonny left.

"What are you doing here Chad?" She demanded to know.

I gave her the CDC trademark smirk. "Oh you know, just hanging out, soaking in all the funny you Randoms have to offer."

"Whatever." And with that, she sat down on the couch, put her feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the T.V.

"Shouldn't you be nicer to me now that I'm kind of on So Random?"

She said nothing in response to that question so I just got off the floor and left. I had been a recurring guest star on So Random for the past month until they found Sonny's replacement, but I honestly didn't think that was ever going to happen. I walked onto the Mack Falls set knowing that I was horribly late and I would probably get yelled at but honestly, I didn't care.

"Hey Chad!"

I turned around to see Trevor running to catch up with me. "Oh, hey Trevor."

"Man, you better get to the set. Portlyn is about to strangle someone because you're so late."

I groaned. Just what I needed, Portlyn being… well, Portlyn. "Thanks man, I'll catch you later."

"Good luck dude!"

After Trevor walked away I started to make my way to the set where a very angry Portlyn was waiting for me. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Tawni's POV

After Chad had left, I sat there watching T.V. for about an hour or so until I finally decided that there was nothing good on. After turning off the T.V. I got up and went back to my dressing room. I walked in and went over to what used to be Sonny's side of the room. I stood there and just looked at everything. Everything was still the same except that all of Sonny's stuff was gone; all that was left was the furniture. I sank down into the couch, the place where Sonny had told me goodbye. I felt tears welling up in the back of my eyes but I forced them back knowing that Sonny wouldn't want me to cry over her. I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes and at some point I felt myself doze off.

Sonny's POV

The taxi pulled up to the airport and I handed him money and got out of the taxi, taking my luggage with me. As I was walking into the airport I heard my phone 'moo' and dug it out of my purse and looked at who was calling me, it was my mom.

I answered the phone. "Hi mom!"

"Oh, Sonny, sweetheart! I've missed the sound of your voice! How are you?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm at the airport."

"OK sweetheart, I guess I'll let you go. I'll be at the airport to pick you up when you land."

"OK mom, I love you."

"I love you to Sonny."

I hung up and stared at my phone for a few seconds. There was something I needed to do. I scrolled through my contact list until I found whom I wanted to call and pressed 'call'. After a few seconds the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Marshall? It's… its Sonny."

"Sonny! How are you?"

"I'm fine Marshall, I just was calling to tell you that I finished my treatment and I'm coming back today." Marshall was one of the few people who knew the truth about why I left So Random.

"Oh Sonny! That's such great news! I can't wait to tell everyone! They've missed you so much."

"Wait! Marshall! Can you… can you not tell them that I'm coming back? I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course! They are going to be so happy to see you!"

I smiled. I bet they were. "What time should I come in?"

"The normal time, we have a lot of work to do for this weeks show!"

"OK, and… thanks Marshall."

"Anytime Sonny. I will see you tomorrow."

I heard the click on the other end of the line and I put my phone back in my purse. I smiled. This was going to be great! Now I couldn't wait to get back to Los Angles But, somewhere deep down I remembered what I was going to have to tell everyone when I got back, but I shoved it down. Nothing could ruin this moment I thought as I walked onto the plane to go home.

* * *

**(A/N) You think Sonny's feelings about returning home will stay this way? Because I sure as heck don't have a clue!**

**-Christina**


	3. The Airport Surprise Part I

**(A/N) I don't really have anything to say, I just wanted to write something up here. Haha.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

The flight from New York to Los Angles was about 6 hours. I slept a little but mainly I just thought about what I was going to say to everyone. I was in deep thought when all of a sudden I heard the speaker crackle to life.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We are starting our descent into Los Angles so I would like to ask everyone to return to their seats and put your seat belt on. Thank you for flying with us tonight and we hope to see you again soon."

After the pilot had stopped talking I opened up my window shade a looked out the window. All I could see was clouds until I felt us descending and then all of a sudden, there it was, Los Angles. The cities lights lit up the sky and I could barely make out the cars driving through downtown. A few minutes later I felt the planes tires hit the tarmac and a few minutes later I was walking off the plane and down to the baggage claim. I finally made my way down the baggage claim and started looking for the luggage claim that would have my planes bags. I was reading the board for baggage claims when my mother came up from behind me and tackle hugged me.

"Oh Sonny! I've missed you so much!" My mom said into my back.

I turned around, letting her go, and looked at her. "I've missed you to mom!" And with that I drew here in for another hug.

"We have so much to talk about!" Gushed my mom.

"I know we do but I really have to find my bag and we need to get home so I can go to bed. I have to go to work bright and early tomorrow morning."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I called Marshall and I go back tomorrow!"

"OH SONNY THAT'S SO GREAT!" My mom practically screamed while smashing me against her for another hug.

"I know it is but… mom… you're killing me."

"Oh… sorry." She let go of me and looked at me while I was gasping for air. "This is so exciting! I can't wait for you to go back!" She was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah… awesome." I gasped. After I could finally breath right I remembered that I still needed to get my suitcase. "Mom, I have to go find my bags, OK? Wait here."

"OK."

I looked at her one last time, pretty sure she wouldn't run off at the first sight of something shiny, and walked over to the baggage claim. After about ten minutes of watching luggage go around and around, I finally found mine. I was just pulling my suitcase off the belt when I heard someone say my name. I turned around and looked but didn't see anyone I knew, so I turned around a shrugged it off. I must be hearing things I thought to myself.

"Sonny?" I felt someone touch my shoulder as they said my name. I turned around and couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.

"Chad?"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for such a short chapter and a cliffhanger! It was just so tempting, I couldn't help myself! Well that and I couldn't think of anything else to write and I'm really hungry. So what do you think is going to happen now that Chad is back? Hmm...**

**-Christina**


	4. The Airport Surprise Part II

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Sorry about the cliffhanger but here is the second half so please don't pitchfork me.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I blinked. "Chad?" I felt myself saying again. The boy who stood in front of me looked confused.

"No… my name is Anthony. I just wanted to ask if I could possibly get your autograph? He asked.

I blinked a few more times before I realized that it was indeed not Chad. He was a boy, about 14, who had messy blonde hair and blue eyes… like Chad. I took a deep breath and smiled at the kid.

"Of course I can give you can autograph Anthony!"

He beamed at me and handed me a marker and a picture of the So Random cast, one that was taken before I left since I was still in it. _"Anthony,"_ I wrote, _"thanks for watching So Random! Love, Sonny Monroe."_ Extremely lame, I know, but I handed it back to Anthony and he just smiled.

"Thank you so much!" He gave me a hug and walked off into the crowd somewhere. I smiled. At least I'd made a fan happy today.

I grabbed my bag and went back to find my mom. Thankfully, I found her in the same exact place that I'd left her. As I approached she looked up at me and smiled.

"Who was that boy you were talking to Sonny?"

"Just some fan, he wanted my autograph."

"Look at that! Everyone still loves you!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do."

We walked out to the parking garage and thankfully it was a short walk. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I slid into the front seat of the car. The car ride from the airport back to the apartment was about a 20-minute drive and the whole way there my mom kept asking me a million questions. I just wanted to sleep but my mom just kept babbling away. We finally pulled up to the apartment and I dragged my bag up stairs, went straight for my room and flopped face first onto my bed. I heard my mom come in my room and sit down beside me on my bed.

"Sonny, everything's going to be OK."

I rolled over onto my side and looked at her. "But what if everything isn't OK?" On my way back to Los Angles I was so excited to see everyone, but now I'm scared. What if they don't want me to come back? What if they've all moved on and are better off without me? My mom looked at me and could just tell what I was thinking.

"They want you to come back sweetheart, believe me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know, now get some sleep! You have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded, turned off my light and crawled under my covers. Tomorrow was going to be a big day indeed.

Connie's POV

I walked out of Sonny's room, quietly shutting the door behind me, and walked out into the kitchen. I started to make some tea when I remembered the day the cast had come to see me, a few days after Sonny had left.

_-Flashback-_

_ I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching Mackenzie Falls when I heard the doorbell ring. Oh good, I thought, my Chinese food is here! I got off the couch, walked over to the door and opened it to find not Chinese, but the So Random cast standing there._

_ "Kids… what are you doing here?" I asked._

_ "Mrs. Monroe, we just wanted to see if there was any chance that Sonny might still be here." Tawni said. She looked as if se had been crying, along with the rest of the cast. _

_ "I'm sorry Tawni, but she left a few days ago."_

_ "Could you tell us anything? Like where she went so we could go see her or write letters or something?" Asked Grady._

_ "No Grady, I can't tell you anything and I'm sorry for that. But Sonny made me promise not to tell anyone."_

_ "Is she ever coming back?" Asked Nico._

_ "I honestly don't know."_

_ "Well, if you ever talk to her can you just tell her that really miss her and that she always has a place on So Random if she ever chooses to come back." Said Tawni. _

_ "I will."_

_ "Thank you Mrs. Monroe." Said Zora. They all shuffled off down the hallway looking depressed. I shut the door and blinked back tears. It had finally hit me how much Sonny meant to those kids. I went back to the couch and continued to watch The Falls hoping that Sonny would come back one day._

_-End Flashback-_

As I snapped out of the flashback I heard the teakettle screaming. I took it off the stove and poured it into my mug and walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V. Mackenzie Falls was on, reminding me of when Chad came over after Sonny had left.

_-Flashback-_

_I was in the kitchen making some breakfast for dinner when I heard a knock on the door. I frowned; Sonny had just left for the airport so it couldn't have been her. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Chad standing there._

_ "Mrs. Monroe is Sonny…?"_

_ "No, Chad. She just left a few minutes ago." When I said this, he turned towards the wall and slammed his fist into the wall._

_ "I don't understand why she left." He whispered as he began to cry._

_ "Chad, I know you don't but you what you do need to understand is that she needed to leave."_

_ "But why!" He quietly begged me._

_ "That's for Sonny to tell you, not me."_

_ "Is she coming back?"_

_ "I don't know Chad, if she wants to, she'll come back when she's ready."_

_ Chad nodded and walked off. I shut the door and went back into the kitchen to see my eggs had been completely burnt. Great, I thought._

_-End Flashback- _

When I came back into reality I knew for sure that Sonny would be OK tomorrow. Everyone missed her and wanted her to come back and as soon as she was back, they would forget she even left. I smiled as I felt myself dozing off on the couch, and before long, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Awww, poor Sonny! She thought it was Chad but it really wasn't Chad! Plus the whole flashback with Connie! I wonder if she has talked to the Randoms/Chad any other times...**

**-Christina**


	5. The Newest Cast Member of So Random!

**(A/N) I'm really excited about this chapter! I hope you all like it to!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

The next morning I was woken up by my extremely loud alarm clock. I turned over and started blindly whacking it until it shut off, but it just kept beeping.

"Ugh, you stupid piece of plastic!" I groaned as I rolled out of bed and shut off the alarm clock. I stood up and stood on my tiptoes yawning and stretching. I opened my door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I took off my pajamas and got into the shower where I spent the next 15 minutes trying to relax my muscles. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and went to the sink and started to brush my teeth when I looked in the mirror and realized that I was going back today. I almost choked on my toothbrush when I remembered that and ran out of the bathroom trying not to loose my towel as I ran. I burst into my room and looked at my clock, 9:23! I was already 23 minutes late! And on my first day back! I ran to my closet, grabbed a random outfit and ran out the door and to my car. On the way to the studio I called Marshall hoping that he would understand. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Marshall? It's Sonny. I'm so sorry I'm running late! I forgot to set my alarm for earlier!" I said in panic.

"Sonny, Sonny. Calm down, OK? Were all on set right now and I'm about to tell them all who our new cast member is. How far away are you?

"I'm pulling in right now."

"OK, just come to the set and wait until I announce who the new cast member is to come out."

"OK, see you in a minute Marshall."

I hung up as I pulled into a parking spot, got out of my car and started running towards stage 2. I burst through the door and stood at the edge of the stage just in time to see Marshall gathering everyone together.

"OK, now kids I have an important announcement to make so listen up."

Everyone was there, Tawni sitting there looking bored while filing her nails, Nico and Grady looking like they were trying not to laugh, and Zora looking evil as always.

"What? You finally found us a REAL guest star for this week instead of Pooper?" Said Tawni.

Marshall laughed. "No! Even better! I want to introduce you all to our newest cast member!"

Everyone turned and looked at him with their mouths hanging wide open.

"New… WHAT?"

"Our newest cast member. Oh and she will be sharing a dressing room with you Tawni."

"Tawni Hart does not share." She said as she flipped her hair.

"Tawni don't judge her to fast, OK? You're really going to like her." I thought I heard Tawni mumble something and went back to filing her nails.

"Well do you want to meet her or what?" Said Marshall. No response from anyone. "I'll just take that as a yes then! Sonny come on out!"

As soon as Marshall said my name and I stepped out from behind the curtains, four heads turned to look at me.

I just stood there awkwardly and waved. "Hi guys." I said.

"SONNY!" All four of them screamed at the same time. They all got up and hugged me.

"Guys… can't… breath." They all let go and beamed at me.

"Sonny! We missed you so much!" Said Zora.

"I missed you guys to!" We all started to hug again but Marshall told us all to settle down.

"OK, kids. Here's the deal. Were going to announce Sonny's return on the show on Friday right after our wrap up sketch, The Check it Out Girls." Tawni and me both looked at each other and squealed. "So basically, Sonny, you won't be in any sketches until the last one and then you'll wrap up the show announcing your return, OK?

"Ok Marshall."

"But, there's one more thing. No one can know Sonny is back until the night of the show, got it? Sonny, you need to make sure no one sees you before then. We want this to be a complete surprise."

"Got it Marshall. Be invisible until the show."

"Good. Now take an 30 minute break to catch up."

"Thanks Marshall!" We all said as we ran off the set. I guess it was now or never to tell them why I left.

* * *

**(A/N) FINALLY. Sonny is back! Now the real fun begins...**

**-Christina**


	6. The Truth

**(A/N) I just want to warn you all that this chapter gets a little graphic. If you get sick really easy, I suggest NOT reading this chapter or just skipping the flashback.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

We all walked back to the Prop House with everyone talking at the same time, asking me questions. Once we got to the Prop House I sat down on the couch with everyone huddled around me, still asking questions.

"OK guys, calm down! I can't answer all your questions if your all talking at the same time!"

"Where did you go Sonny?" Asked Nico.

"New York."

"Why?" Asked Tawni.

"I was at the Caron Foundation."

"Because…?" Tawni asked questionly.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I was the-"

I was suddenly cut off by Tawni shouting "OHMYGOSH YOU WERE PREGNANT WEREN'T YOU!"

"What? Tawni no! I wasn't pregnant!"

"Oh, OK, good. You had me scared for a second there."

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, OK, whatever Tawni. Anyways… I was there because I was… sick.

"OHMYGOSH YOU HAD CANCER!"

"TAWNI!"

"Sorry…"

"What do you mean you were "sick"?" Asked Zora.

"Well… I used to do something to myself, something that I thought was helping me but it really wasn't.

"OHMYGOSH YO-"

I cut her off in mid sentence. "TAWNI!" She just looked at me, zipped her lips with her finger and threw away the key.

"You can tell us anything, you know that right Sonny?" Said Grady.

"I know and that's why I'm telling you guys that I used to cut myself, that's why I left."

They all just looked at me for a few seconds before anyone said anything. "Sonny, we had no idea." Said Nico.

"How did you end up leaving?" Wondered Zora.

"About a month ago… I took it to far…"

_-Flashback-_

_I had just gotten back from my live performance at the patio and I was so upset. How could Chad do that to me, I thought. I sat on the couch trying to hold back sobs but I couldn't anymore and I just let them all out. I got off the couch and ran into the bathroom over to the toilet where I reached behind and grabbed a small pocketknife. I sat of the floor, flipped open the knife and made two diagonal slits across each of my wrists. The cut wasn't near any main veins but they where deeper than I usually made them. Watching the blood flow out of my wrist made me laugh for some reason. I laughed and laughed until I fainted. I next time I woke up I was in a room with curtains as walls. I looked down at my wrists which where heavily bandaged, and then I realized that I much be at the hospital. At that second, my mom walked with worry written all over her face. When she saw that I was awake she just walked over and hugged me tight to her chest. _

"_When I got home and walked in the bathroom and saw you passed out on the floor covered in all that blood… I… I didn't know what to think."_

"_I'm so sorry mom."_

"_I know you are but we still need to deal with this which is why the doctor told me to send you to New York."_

_I pulled back from the hug. "What?"_

"_Your going down to New York to a rehab center where they can help you deal with this."_

"_But… what about So Random?"_

"_I already talked to Marshall and he understands. He told me that whenever you were ready to come back, you could come back."_

_I took a deep breath. I needed to do this. "When do I leave?"_

"_Tomorrow, right after you officially announce that you're leaving."_

"_So no one knows that I'm leaving or why?"_

"_No, Marshall said he would say anything. He figured you would want to tell them yourself." _

_I nodded. " I do want to tell them myself."_

_After that, the doctor came in and told me that I could leave and that he would be calling every week in New York to check in on my progress. He released me and I went home to start packing. _

_-End Flashback-_

After I had finished my story everyone just sat around looking at me. Finally after what seemed like an eon, they all got up and hugged me tight. "It's going to be OK Sonny." I heard Grady whisper.

I wiped back tears. "Thank you guys so much for listening and not judging me."

"We would never judge you Sonny, we love you." Said Zora. "Were just all happy that you OK."

At that moment Marshall walked in a looked at all of us. "So who's ready for rehearsal?"

I smiled. "I think we all are."

Tawni's POV

As we walked out of the Prop House and headed to the set I tried to process everything Sonny had just told us. I couldn't believe that she used to cut herself; it all just seemed so unreal. I looked over at Sonny who seemed genuinely happy. Sonny noticed me looking at her and walked over to were I was walking and started to walk with me.

"So are you excited for the new 'Check it Out Girls' sketch?" Said Sonny.

"Check it out, of course I am!"

Sonny started laugh. "Check it out, so am I!"

At this point we were both laughing. I looked at Sonny again and realized then how much I really missed her. I mean, I always knew I missed her, but not this much. I was just about to say another 'check it out' line when Marshall started talking.

"Ok kids, let's go through Nico and Grady's 'Magico Fantasico' show one more time before you go to lunch. I want to make sure there won't be any more accidents." He looked pointedly at Nico and Grady. "Got it boys?"

"Yeah Marshall, it's going to be fine!" Said Nico.

"Yeah, we promise not to accidentally saw people in half that we cant saw back together." Said Grady.

Sonny looked at me with a look that said "What do they mean they sawed someone in half and could saw them back together?"

"I'll tell you later" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Tawni! Come on! You need to go get in your assistant outfit!" Shouted Nico from the other sided of the stage.

I groaned. "If you hadn't left, you would be the one about to get sawed in half by two morons." I said to Sonny.

Sonny just laughed. "Good luck!"

Yeah, easy for her to say, she wasn't about to get sawed in half.

* * *

**(A/N) So what do you think about Sonny telling everyone her secret? Plus, who's ready for some Channy? I know I am ;)**

**-Christina**

**P.S - Next chapter may or may not be a cliff hanger, I haven't decided if I want to torture you all yet ;)**


	7. Are You Ready to Get So Random!

**(A/N) There's a little bit of Channy finally but not much. It's only the Cha part for now :)**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I stood on the side of the stage taking deep breaths while watching the rest of the cast perform their camping sketch. After this it was the Check It Out Girls sketch and then my announcement. I don't know why I was so nervous; I had performed on that stage hundreds of times in front of thousands of people. I looked up and noticed that the sketch was over and I saw Tawni running to quickly change into her Check It Out Girls outfit. After about a minute or so, Tawni came to stand next to me.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." And with that we walked onto the stage and took our positions. The cameraman did his count down from five and the curtains went up.

I heard the audience gasp as Nico walked up to us dressed as an alligator that worked at Play land down the street. "Can you check me out, please?"

"Sure" Tawni and me said at the same time.

"Check out his alligator body!" Tawni said.

"Check out his human head!" I said.

"Check out what in his shopping basket!"

"Check it out, there's no alligator food!"

"Oh forget it!" Nico said stomping off the stage.

"Check it out he wasn't a very nice alligator." I said.

Zora walked up then dressed as a hula girl. "Can you check me out, please?"

"Sure" Tawni and me said at the same time.

"Check out her feet, she isn't wearing any shoes!" I said.

"Check out her coconut bra! Tawni said.

"OK, never mind. I don't need anything." Zora said as she walked off the stage.

Tawni and me looked at each other and shrugged.

"Check it out dance?" She said.

"Check it out dance!" I said.

The check it out song comes on and we do our dance and we get a standing ovation. The curtains close then and we go back stage and get ready for the goodbye wrap up of the show. The cameraman told us we had five seconds so we ran to the side of the stage and waited.

"And now! The cast of So Random!" Announced the announcer.

We all walked on stage and I grabbed a microphone.

"We would like to thank you all for coming down here tonight to see the show! Also, I have an announcement to make! I am coming back to So Random permanently! And with that the crowd went wild. I smiled. "Thank you everyone and have a good night!" I waved as the stage went dark.

Chad's POV

I looked at the clock, 8:00. Time to watch my favorite show! I flipped on the T.V and turned to the channel So Random! would be on. I may hate the Randoms but that doesn't mean I hate their show. Surprisingly enough it really was my favorite show and I really had enjoyed guest staring these past couple of weeks. The show was about to start its last sketch when I went to grab a soda. I came back about half way through it and what did I see, Sonny; Sonny making stupid 'check it out' comments. I blinked a few times and came to the conclusion that this must be a rerun from when she was on the show. That was why they didn't need me to guest star this week, they weren't doing a show this week. It all seemed logical until the cast came back out on stage to say goodbye. Sonny grabbed the microphone and said "We would like to thank you all for coming down here tonight to see the show! Also, I have an announcement to make! I am coming back to So Random permanently! Thank you everyone and have a good night!" Then the stage went dark. What? I thought. Sonny was back? The next thing I knew I was grabbing my jacket and running out the door to my car.

* * *

**(A/N)How do you think Sonny feels now that she's 'offically' back on So Random? Where do you think Chad's running off to at 9:00 at night? I guess we will find out now won't we ;)**

**-Christina**


	8. A Visitor in the Night

**(A/N) I just want to give a shout out to the SWACprincess, this chapter is for you.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to throw up. The cast and me were out for our famous tradition of getting pizza after every show. I took another slice of extra cheese, which is the only pizza any of us could ever agree on, and took a big bite.

"Everyone loved you tonight Sonny!" Said Zora.

"You think so?" I said.

"Uh yeah I think so! You got a standing ovation! Did you see that happen to any of us tonight?"

"No… but tha-"

She cut me off. "Exactly my point."

I just shrugged, "Whatever you say Zora. Oh, and can someone pass me another slice?"

Chad's POV

I drove for what seemed like hours until I got to where I wanted to be, Sonny's apartment. I was just about to get out of the car when I remembered something, every Friday night after the show the Randoms would go out for pizza, meaning that Sonny probably wasn't home. I slumped down in my seat; this was going to be a long night.

Sonny's POV

We stood outside the pizza place as we said our goodbyes. I looked down at my watch; it was already 10:30! Oh how time fly's by when your eating pizza.

"See you guys on Monday!" I said as I started to walk to my car. Marshall had given us the entire weekend off, probably so we could all catch up but honestly, I needed to unpack and go shopping for some new clothes. I unlocked my car and got in, turning on the ignition. Then I groaned when I remembered that my mom was in Wisconsin all weekend. Now who was going to help me shop? I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

After about five minutes of trying to find my key, I finally got inside and went to my room. I had just sat down on my bed when I heard something hit my window. I walked over to my window and looked out but didn't see anything. Weird, I thought. I was just about to go to the bathroom when I heard it again. This time I opened up the window and stuck my head out and looked around.

"Sonny! Down here!" Said a voice.

What? I thought. I looked down and there stood the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I whispered-screamed.

"I saw you tonight on So Random and I had to come see you."

"So you decided to throw rocks at my window!"

"Well… no."

"Ohmygosh Chad. Just go away, OK?" I started to close my window but he started talking again, but this time, he sounded frantic.

"Sonny wait! Please just give me a chance."

I stood there and thought about it a minute. In the end I pushed my window back open.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." He said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh were so good."

I was just about to close my window again to go downstairs to talk to him when once again he started talking.

"Sonny wait!"

"Now what is it Chad?"

"Climb down the vine!"

I looked at him then the vine next to mine window. "Are you nuts?"

He blinked. "No, I'm quite serious actually."

I looked at him and then at the vine again. The sad thing is, I really wanted to do it. I wanted to climb down the vine.

I took a deep breath. "OK, fine."

Chad looked shocked for a minute. "Wait… really?"

"Yes really!" And with that I grabbed onto the vine and started to climb down. Everything was going great until I was about ten feet off the ground. I stumbled lost my footing and fell… on top of Chad. I looked at him and saw him looking back at me; he brushed away a strand of hair that had gotten in my face.

"Your so beautiful, you know that?"

I was to stunned to say anything, to stunned to notice that Chad had put his arms around my waist and was pulling me towards him. Our lips met and it felt like time froze. He held me tighter and kissed me harder and I kissed him back with just as much passion. After about a minute we pulled apart, breathing heavily, still in each other's arms.

"I love you so much Sonny and I would never do anything to hurt you ever again" I heard him say.

"I love you to Chad." And in that moment I knew I meant it. I love him more than anything in the entire world and nothing would ever change that.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually we got up and Chad walking me to my door.

"Good night m'lady." He said and kissed me very lightly on the lips once more before leaving.

I shut the door and leaned up against it. I just wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor that's how amazing I felt. I skipped off to bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Chad's POV

I got into my car and started dancing a little in my seat. I had gotten milady back, my short stack, my Sonny. I honestly didn't think my life could get any better. I was driving down the road and was still doing my little happy dance when all a sudden I looked up just in time to see myself crash headfirst into a tree.

* * *

**(A/N) So who hates me right now? I finally have Channy get back together just to go and kill Chad? Yep. Pretty much. That's how I roll. What do you think? Do you think Chad is really dead? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**-Christina**


	9. Why So Secretive Sonny?

**(A/N) OK, I'm sorry if this chapter seems so confusing. I changed my mind about what was going to happen this chapter so please just bare with me.**

* * *

Chad's POV

I woke up suddenly, breathing hard and covered in sweat. It was just a dream, I thought to myself, just a dream. I rubbed my eyes and looked around realizing that I was still in my car sitting in front of Sonny's apartment. I took a deep breath and looked at my watch, 10: 52. I had probably been asleep for at least an hour meaning that I might have missed Sonny coming home already. I got out of my car and walked upstairs to Sonny's apartment. I stood outside her door, took a beep breath, and knocked. I heard someone running towards the door and felt it fly open. I blinked and saw Sonny standing there still dressed from her pizza night.

She just looked at me. "What are you doing here Chad?" She asked.

Yeah, what was I doing here? "I uh…"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Chad, goodnight." And with that, she slammed the door in my face.

What just happened? I thought as I walked down the stairs back to my car. That had not gone the way I had wanted it to go. The goal had been to sweep Sonny off her feet, get back together and live happily ever after. But, instead it ended with me eating Sonny's door. I drove home thinking about that and what I could do to try to win Sonny back.

I pulled into my driveway and walked in the house just in time to get attacked by a six-year-old girl. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hi Isabel! How was your day sweetheart?"

"It was fun Chaddy! I made a macaroni necklace!"

I smiled as she took it off her neck and put it around mine. "Thank you Is, I love it! I'll wear it everyday."

She beamed at me and I put her down. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen where I saw my mom sitting. My mom looked up at me from her book.

"Chad, sweetheart, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry mom, I had something I had to do."

"You mean you had to go see Sonny?"

I blushed. "How did you know?"

"Well its all over Tween Weekly's website about her performance tonight and how she announced that she was back on So Random."

"Oh… so you saw that?"

My mom rolled her eyes. "Yes Chad, I saw it. Now go get some sleep, your going to need it tomorrow for our shopping day!"

I groaned as I remembered my moms and mine shopping day tomorrow. I looked back her and her eyes just twinkled. So she did just love to torture me.

"Come on Is, I'll take you to bed." The little girl ran over to me and I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I walked into her room and laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. I leaned over and kissed her on her head and was just about to close the door when I heard her whisper something.

"I love you Chaddy."

"I love you to Is." I whispered back.

I walked back to my room, grabbed my laptop and sat on the bed. I turned it on and pulled up Tween Weekly's website. On the front page was the article about Sonny's return.

_Sonny Monroe's Return to So Random Accompanied With Secrets?_

_The last time we saw the teen star was when she was walking into the airport after suddenly announcing that she was leaving the So Random! cast. About a week and a half ago we had a sighting of Miss Monroe leaving the LAX airport escorted by her mother, and another about four days ago in downtown Los Angles. Why so secretive Sonny? We were able to talk to her producer Marshall after tonight's show._

"_We wanted to keep Sonny's return a secret until tonight's show so it could be a surprise of sorts. I had her stay out of the public eye until she made the announcement tonight."_

_Can somebody say secrets please? The real question here is where has Sonny been the past month and why is she back now? Seems like Sweet Sonny has turned into Secretive Sonny. _

I shut my laptop and groaned. Tween Weekly was so stupid; they didn't know anything about anything. I lay back in my bed and decided I did need to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(A/N) So Chad was never in a car accident, it was all just a dream. It would also seem that Sonny really doesn't want to talk to Chad. What do you think about Chad having a little sister? R&R please!**

**-Christina**


	10. Who's That?

**(A/N) Finally, a chapter just for Chad. R&R please!**

* * *

Chad's POV

"Chaddy, Chaddy, Chaddy, Chaddy!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bed pulling the covers over my head. I felt something jump on top of me, that something being my little sister.

"Chaddyyyyyyy. It's time to wake up! Were going to do lots of fun stuff today!" She pulled the sheets off of me and got right in my face. "Chaddy? Are you dead?" She asked seriously.

I just laughed. "No Is, I'm alive and awake."

She smiled. "Mommy told me to get your lazy butt up."

"OK, well you go tell mommy that I'm up and I'm going to take a shower."

"OK Chaddy!" And with that she jumped of my bed and ran downstairs.

After a few minutes of just laying there I finally got up and shuffled into my bathroom. After a quick shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking and my sister in the living room coloring. My mom looked up from the stove.

"Well good morning sleepy head. I was almost worried you were going to miss our shopping trip."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She just looked at me. "Sure you wouldn't Chad."

I smiled. I seriously loved my mom sometimes. "So what's for breakfast momma Cooper?" I said as I hopped up onto the counter.

She rolled her eyes at the 'momma Cooper' nickname. "Pancakes and bacon and their done so go get your sister please."

I hopped off the counter and walked into the living room. "Hey Is, time for food."

She looked up from the picture she was coloring. "OK Chaddy but I wanna show you what I made for you."

I smiled. She was always making me things and I loved it. I went and sat down beside her. "OK, what do you want to show me?"

"Look!" She said as she shoved her drawing in my face. I took it from her and looked at what she had drawn. It was a picture of me and her holding hands under a rainbow.

"I love it Is! I'm going to hang it up in my room so I can see it everyday!"

She beamed at me. "OK Chaddy!"

"OK, lets go eat then." I said and grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen.

After we ate breakfast we left to go to the City Walk. I seriously loved the City Walk; everything you could ever want to do was there. As my mom and little sister went into some extremely girly store that I just couldn't even do, even for them, I decided to go over to the Taco Bell. As I started to walk I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out to see whom I gotten a text from.

From: Sonny

To: Chad

Blank text. OK, so Sonny butt texted me, awesome. I was just about to text her back and tell her that she butt texted me when I accidentally ran into someone also walking into the Taco Bell.

"Oh hey, I'm so sorry." I said

"It's fin-, Chad?"

I looked up to see that the person I had run into had been Sonny.

"Oh, hey Sonny." Think fast man, think fast! I got and idea and held up my phone. "You butt texted me, you know that?"

She laughed, god I missed her laugh. "Did I? I'm sorry."

"So were you going to get Taco Bell?" I asked.

She looked at me funny. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well we did run into each other right in front of Taco Bell."

She looked around my shoulder at the Taco Bell and laughed again. "I guess that would make sense."

Suddenly thinking about last night, "Sonny about last night…"

"I'm sorry about last night Chad, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. I had just come by to tel-" I was interrupted by a little girl grabbing one of my legs.

"Chaddy! Look at what I bought!" My little sister said.

I bent down and looked at what she had bought. "That's very pretty Is."

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to Sonny.

"Is, this is my friend Sonny."

Sonny smiled and waved. "Hi."

"Chaddy talks about you all the time, you're really pretty."

I blushed. "I don't talk about you all the time, I… uh…" My mom walked up as I was trying to explain my sister's comment to Sonny.

"There you are Is!" She said and then she noticed Sonny. "Who is this Chad?" She asked me.

"Uh… mom, this is Sonny."

"Oh, so you're the famous Sonny that Chad always talks about."

"Mom!" I hissed under my breath. Sonny just laughed.

"It seems like Chad talks about me a lot." After she said that she winked at me.

"Well, would you like to have dinner with us Sonny?" Asked my mom.

"I would love to Mrs. Cooper."

"Well it's settled then! Come on Is!" She grabbed my sister's hand and started walking with Sonny following after them. This was going to be very interesting I thought to myself, very interesting indeed.

* * *

**(A/N) Sonny's having dinner with the Coopers, say what! This should be very interesting, very interesting indeed.**

**-Christina**


	11. A Dinner Filled With Lies

**(A/N) I'm really excited about this chapter! I think it might be my best chapter yet! R&R please!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Mrs. Cooper grabbed the little girls hand and started walking towards a restaurant; I followed. After a few seconds I felt Chad jog up next to me and match my pace.

I cleared my throat. "So I never knew you had a little sister."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Sonny." I turned to look at him than and his eyes sparkled as he said that. I was just about to respond with a witty line that I had come up with but instead, I was interrupted my Mrs. Cooper.

"Chad, Sonny!" She said as she waved us over to where they where standing, waiting to follow the waiter to our table.

After we had sat down and ordered, Mrs. Cooper started asking me about myself.

"So Sonny, your on So Random, right?"

"Yes."

"Where did you used to live before you got onto So Random?

"I lived in Wisconsin."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you leave the show?"

I smiled. "My grandma was very sick back in Wisconsin and the doctors told me that she probably wouldn't make it so I went back to stay with her." The lie came out as easily as breathing.

Mrs. Cooper looked sympathetic. "How is you grandma now?"

"She actually passed away two weeks ago." I could feel Chad turn around to stare at me as I said that. I could feel his shock radiating off of him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

I smiled again. "It's ok, my grandma lived a very long life and accepted that it was her time to go and so did I." At that second my phone started 'mooing'. I looked down at the screen and saw that it was my grandma calling me. I suddenly stood up, hiding the phone screen in my shirt.

"I'm sorry but I really need to take this." I said and then walked away. As soon as I was outside I picked up the phone. "Grandma?"

"Sonshine! I'm so good to hear your voice!"

I smiled. "It's good to hear your voice to grandma!"

"Sonshine, I was just calling because I wanted to tell you that I was flying back to Los Angles with your mother so I could see you!"

I thought I felt my heart stop. "Wh-what? Yo- you're coming here?"

"Yes darling! Won't it be exciting! I can't wait to see you a meet all of your new Hollywood friends!"

I can't wait for you to meet them either, I thought, especially since one of them thinks your dead. "I can't wait either grandma!"

"Oh, I have to go Sonshine! Your mother wants to take me out for dinner! I love you!"

"I love you to grandma!" I ended the call and walked back inside. Great, I thought as I slid back into my chair, now what am I going to do.

"Who was that Sonny?" asked Chad.

"It was my gra- mom! It was my mom just calling to see if I was OK." Chad seemed to notice my quick save but Mrs. Cooper didn't seem to notice.

We finished eating and left the restaurant and stood outside as we said our goodbyes.

"It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Cooper." I said.

"It was nice to finally meet you to Sonny." Mrs. Copper said. She then looked at Chad. "Were going to go home, are you coming Chad?"

Chad looked at me and smiled shaking his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay here a bit longer.

Mrs. Cooper smiled. "Well OK then. Don't be home to late."

"I won't, bye mom."

"Bye Chad, Sonny." Mrs. Cooper said before walking towards the parking lot.

Chad turned to face me. "So…" I started to say.

"You want to go catch a movie?"

"Sure."

Chad's POV

Two hours later we came stumbling out of the theater laughing. It was around 9:00 already and it was dark outside. We stumbled over to a bench outside the theater and sat down.

"That movie was so stupid!" Sonny said in between laughs.

"I know right?" I turned to look at her and noticing that I was looking at her, she turned to face me. I looked into those brown eyes that I loved so much and felt myself getting lost.

"Chad." Sonny said getting serious all of a sudden. "I need to tell you something."

I looked at her and could tell she looked worried. "What is it Sonny?" I said taking her hands into my hands.

"It's about what I said back at the restaurant about why I left. It… it was a lie. My grandma is fine and is actually coming down this week."

Sonny had lied to me? But why? "Why did you leave then?"

"I…" She looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her into my chest and felt her start to softly cry.

I gently stroked her hair. "Shhh, Sonny. It's all going to be OK." I whispered.

She pulled away from me and wiped the tears from her face. "I used to cut myself, that's why I left, to get help." I heard her whisper.

I pulled her back into a hug. "I'm glad you told me the truth." She seemed to relax after I told her that. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She nodded and we walked out to my car. It was a silent car ride back to her apartment. I pulled into her driveway and looked over to her and realized that she had fallen asleep. I smiled, got out of the car and walked over to her side and gently picked her up from her seat and carried her up the stairs. I found her keys in her purse and unlocked the door and walked into her room where I laid her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"I love you Sonny Monroe." I quietly whispered and kissed her gently on her forehead. I left, shutting the door quietly behind me and walked down to my car. I drove the whole way home thinking about what had happened tonight. I pulled into my driveway and walked through the front door and was about to go upstairs when I heard a voice call out behind me.

I turned around a saw my mom sitting on the couch. "So, how did things go with Sonny tonight?"

I smiled. "Good I think."

She smiled back. "Good."

I turned back around and walked upstairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed and smiled, maybe everything will work out with Sonny, I thought. I smiled again at the thought of Sonny and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) So what did you think about Sonny telling the truth about why she left? And what about grandma Monroe? (Who I'm really excited to write for by the way.) R&R please! **

**-Christina**

***I won't be posting chapter 12 until next week since I will be at band camp all week***


	12. Grandma's Coming to Town

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up! I was at band camp all week and didn't have anytime to write since my crazy band director wanted us to bond 24/7. Lets just say, all the bonding I've done this week has made me want to throw up, I love these people but that doesn't mean I want to spend 7 days with them in the same room. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry its so short I just wanted to get something up. More later, I promise.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling confused. Firstly because of what I had told Chad the night before and secondly, how the heck did I get in my bed? I shrugged it off figuring I just forgot and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sonshine!"

I blinked a few times before everything came into focus and what I saw in front of my was my mom and my grandma sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

My mom smiled at me. "We were starting to wonder if you had died in there." She said nodding towards my room.

I laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because its 11:36."

I spun around and looked at the clock, which indeed said 11:36. How late was I out with Chad last night? I turned back towards my mom. "Sorry I was out late last night, must of gotten in later than I thought."

"Oh Sonshine, that's OK! We still have the rest of the day to do some fun girl stuff!" My grandma said.

"OK then! I'll go get dressed!" I ran out of the kitchen and into my bathroom and quickly got ready. When I was walking back to the kitchen I heard a soft knock on the front door. Weird, I thought, who would be here on a Sunday morning? I walked over to the door and opened it to see Chad standing in the doorway.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were OK, last night you feel asleep in my car so I carried you up here."

"Wait, you carried me up here?"

"Yeah I di-" Chad was suddenly cut off by my grandma who had just come out of the kitchen.

"Sonshine! Are you ready to go?" She said while walking towards me and digging into her purse. When I didn't respond she looked up and saw Chad standing at the door. "Sonshine, who is this handsome young man?"

"Uh, grandma this is Chad Dylan Cooper, he plays Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls."

My grandma smiled and pulled Chad in for a hug. "Its so nice to meet you sweetheart. Thank you for bringing my Sonshine home last night." As she said that she winked at me.

Chad carefully hugged my grandma back. "It was my pleasure Mrs. Monroe."

My grandma pulled away. "Oh, sweetheart, call me grandma."

I cleared my throat. "Chad, isn't there somewhere that you need to be?" I gave him my 'if you don't leave right now I will kill you' stare.

"Oh, sweetheart! Why don't you come spend the day with us? I would love to get to know one of Sonny's Hollywood friends better!"

"Oh grandma, I don't think he wou-"

"I would love to!" Chad said cutting me off.

"Oh how great! I'll go get your mother Sonshine."

After my grandma walked back into the kitchen I corned Chad. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?" he said giving me a lazy smile.

I glared at him. "Don't you dare do anything stupid today or else."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I backed away from Chad just in time to see my grandma, followed by my mom, walk out of the kitchen.

"Ready to hit the road Sonshine?" asked my grandma.

"Yeah grandma lets go." I opened the door and watched my mom; followed by Chad, walk out the door. My grandma stopped next to me for just a second to whisper something to me.

"That boy loves you so much that it was almost to big for it all to fit in the living room." I tried to say something back but my grandma was already walking down the hallway. I took a deep breath and followed behind them. My grandma has officially lost it I thought; I think its time to put her in a home.

Grandma Monroe's POV

I walked back into the kitchen and smiled to myself. That boy loves my little Sonshine so much that I thought the room might explode.

"Mom, are you ready to go?"

I looked up at my daughter. "Yes, I am ready to go. Oh, and Sonny's friend Chad will be joining us."

Connie gave me a weird look. "Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper is here and is coming shopping with us?

"Yes, is that OK?" I asked innocently.

Connie looked like she was going to throw up. "Yeah… I guess that's fine."

"Oh goodie!" I said as I walked back into the living room. No one will question old lady's motives, I thought as I smiled.

* * *

**(A/N) So, what do you think of Grandma Monroe so far? She's a pretty sneaky old lady. Do you want more Grandma Monore POV? R&R please!**


	13. Grandma With a Chance of Meddling

**(A/N) Once again, sorry for how long it's been taking me to post. This week I've been packing up my room because I'm redoing it! I'm really excited because currently, my room looks like malibu barbies beach house. Let's just say, as a 6-year-old, I did not make very good choices in room colors. Next week I'll be painting my entire house (the only way I could paint my room, total pain in the butt) so I won't be posting as much either. But, for you guys, I will try really hard! Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter! I really like how it's turned out! **

* * *

Chad's POV

We walked out to the parking lot outside of Sonny's apartment and turned to see Sonny walking towards her car with her grandma and mom in tow.

"Hey, I can drive if you want." I said.

Sonny stopped to glare at me but it was her grandma who broke the silence.

"Oh, that would be so wonderful sweetheart, it will give me and Sonshine more time to catch up!"

I nodded and we walked over to my car and I politely opened up the door for Sonny's grandma and mom and then turned to open the door for Sonny.

"Grandma, do you want to sit in the front." Asked Sonny.

"Oh no Sonshine, I'll sit in the back with your mother, you go ahead and sit up front with Chad."

I looked at Sonny's grandma and could almost have sworn I had seen an evil twinkle in her eye. Weird…

"OK, are you sure though?"

"Sonshine, I'm not that old, I think I can handle sitting in the backseat."

Sonny smiled. "OK grandma, I was just checking."

Sonny walked around where I stood holding her door open and slid in before glaring at me again and slamming the door. I sighed, why did I have to love such a crazy women? I walked around the car and slid into the drivers seat. I turned around and looked into the back seat.

"So where to Grandma Monroe?"

"Wherever you want to go sweetheart, I don't know this town so I don't really care much."

I nodded and turned back around and started the car. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonny cross her arms and sink into her seat. This is going to be a really long night if Sonny was going to continue to give me the silent treatment.

After about 5 minutes of driving I pulled into my favorite diner. It was a retro themed diner and had awesome food. We walked in, sat down, and ordered food. After we got our malts, Grandma Monroe spoke up.

"So Sonshine, any special boys in your life?"

I looked at Sonny who looked like she was going to throw up for about the third time that night.

"Oh, you know me grandma, not much of a dater."

"Really Sonshine? Don't have a crush on any Hollywood actor or something?"

I looked at Grandma Monroe this time and there it is again, that evil twinkle in her eye. What was up with this old lady? Then it hit me, she was "Sonnying it up", or in this case "Grandmaing it up" with Sonny's feelings towards me, if there was any left. My question though was why?

"Ummm… I actually have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"OK, hurry back Sonshine."

Sonny quickly got up and left. I watched her walk to the bathroom until I heard Sonny's mom saying something.

"Oh shoot!"

"What's wrong Connie?" Said Grandma Monroe.

"My wallet must have slipped out of my bag in the car, I'll be back in a minute."

Connie got up and went outside to my car leaving Grandma Monroe and me alone. She smiled and pulled something out of her bag and laid it on the table.

"Oops, must have slipped into my bag." She laughed a little and I finally realized it was Connie's wallet.

"Why did you take Connie's wallet?"

"So I could get a few minutes alone to have a chat with you Chad." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh…"

"I may be old Chad but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, I can plainly see that you have feelings for my granddaughter and that she has feelings for you. I want to help you because when Sonny was home a few weeks ago after you two broke up, I could tell she was torn up over you. Now I don't want to know how or why, but what I do want to know is this, do you love my granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"OK, then I will do everything I can to help you but I can't promise anything. I know that Sonny still loves you but there is also a new layer of anger directed towards you that keeps her feelings shoved down. So I just want you to understand that this probably won't happen over night, it's going to take weeks to get Sonny to trust you again."

"I understand."

She nodded. "Good."

"My wallet isn't in the car and it's not in my purse! I think I might of let it at home." Connie said as she slid into the booth next to Grandma Monroe.

"Oh, I'm sorry Connie. I found your wallet in the car and put it in my purse and forgot about it!" She said as she dug the wallet out of her purse and gave it back to Connie.

"It's OK mom, thank you."

Wow. This was one evilly smart grandma.

"Sorry I took so long, they ran out of paper towel in the bathroom so I went to tell the manager." Sonny said as she slid into the booth next to me.

I looked at Grandma Monroe and somehow I knew she had something to do with it, I don't know how, but she did.

"That's OK Sonshine, you didn't miss much."

"Oh, that's good."

After that we got our food, ate and left the diner. We were walking up to Sonny's apartment, Grandma Monroe and Connie in front of us and me and Sonny a few steps behind them.

"What did my grandma do to you?" Sonny whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"You two were by yourselves for like 3 minutes, knowing my grandma, a lot can happen in 3 minutes."

I quietly laughed. "And here I though I was the only one who saw that your grandma was a little evil."

Sonny smiled. "Well I don't just get my meddling from anyone, now do I?"

I smiled back at her. "Well that explains so much."

We reached Sonny's door and her mom and grandma had already gone inside leaving us alone in the hallway.

"So…" She said.

"So…"

"Thanks for buying dinner."

"No problem, I was happy to do it."

She nodded. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the studio?"

"I suppose."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny walked into her apartment, and closed the door behind her. I turned around and started walking down the hallway with a smile on my face. Things where starting to look up for Sonny and me.

* * *

**(A/N) So, what did you think? Isn't Sonny's grandma amazing? She is honestly my favorite charater that I have ever created. I'm kind of basing her loosely off my own grandma who is about 65 and is totally with things and is extremely fashionable. I want to write more for Grandma Monroe because I think she has a lot more up her sleeve then just this little talk with Chad. Maybe a little studio mayhem involving Grandma Monroe? Leave a review letting me know what you think about Grandma Monroe :)**

**-Christina**


	14. It's All Part of the Plan

**(A/N) Haven't done a disclaimer in a while so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC.**

**There, seems good enough and to the point.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Grandma, the door is this way."

My grandma turned around and started walking in the correct direction. "Oh Sonshine, I knew that! Just wanted to see if you knew that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say grandma."

We walked over to the So Random! stage door and I was just about to open it when all of a sudden it opened from the inside and slammed right into me. The last thing I remember before blacking out was my grandma looking like she had just hatched an evil plan.

Chad's POV

I was walking on the So Random! set waiting for Sonny to show up. I felt my phone buzz and looked down to see that I had gotten a text.

_Come outside. Sonny._

OK then, I thought, as I started headed towards the stage door.

"Pooper, what are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Tawni standing there, hand on hip, looking seriously mad.

"Why does it matter why I'm here Blondie? I can do whatever I want, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation"

She rolled her eyes and then glared at me. "Whatever Pooper, just get off our set."

"Gladly, wouldn't want to get infected by you and your funny hut buddies."

Tawni glared at me once more before stomping off towards her dressing room. She really needs to see a therapist I thought as I continued to the stage door. When I got to the door I could hear Sonny talking to somebody outside so I pushed open the door, but felt something hit the door. I heard someone cry out and hit the ground. I quickly squeezed out the door and saw Sonny laying on the ground, passed out with her grandma bending over her. She looked up at me with a smile and that same evil twinkle as last night.

"Oh, good Chad! I was hoping that was you who hit her with the door! This is just to perfect."

I just stared at the old women, was she nuts? "What are you talking about? How is hitting Sonny with a door a good thing?"

"It's a good thing because this will give you the chance to spend more time together."

I just stared at her blankly. "How?"

She sighed. "Your going to take her to the hospital and when she wakes up, you'll be the first thing she sees."

"Oh, like season 4, episode 8 of Mackenzie Falls?"

"Exactly. Now get Sonny to the hospital, you hit her pretty hard with that door."

I nodded a scooped up Sonny into my arms and started walking to my car. I suddenly stopped though. "Grandma Monroe?"

"Yes dear?"

"How are you going to get home?"

"Oh, I'll be fine sweetheart, don't worry about me."

I nodded and starting walking again until something else occurred to me. "You sent that text to me from Sonny's phone, didn't you?"

"Your getting smarter Chaddy."

"But why?"

"It's all part of the plan dear."

She had that evil look again… "Uh, OK." I said before turning around and heading to my car.

S/W/A/C

I pulled up to the emergency rooms door, grabbed Sonny and ran inside. I walked quickly over to the nurse's desk.

"Can you please help me?

She looked up for the first time and noticed Sonny unconscious my arms.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I hit her with a door on accident."

She nodded. "OK, please follow me."

I nodded and followed her into the ER where she led me to a little room that was curtained off.

"Please lay Ms. Monroe here Mr. Cooper and a doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

I started to nod before realizing that she had called both of us by name and I had never told her our names. "Wait, how do you know our names?"

She smiled. "My daughter is a big So Random! and Mackenzie Falls fan."

I nodded, I should have figured that, I am a celebrity and so is Sonny. "Thank you."

She nodded once more and left the makeshift room. I went over to the little chair in the room and sat down and looked at Sonny. I grabbed her hand and put it between both of mine.

"Sonny, I know your unconscious and you probably can't hear me, but that's OK. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I hit you with a door and that I love you and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you." Knowing that she wouldn't reply, I sighed and looked at the clock behind me. We had been in here for 10 minutes where was the doctor? At that second the curtains pulled back to reveal a doctor and a nurse.

"Hello, Mr. Cooper, my name is Dr. O' Connell and this is my assistant, David. Now, can you tell me what exactly happened to Ms. Monroe?"

"I accidentally hit her with a door and when she fell down she hit the pavement."

He nodded. "Then it's probably just a concussion, but we'll run a few tests just to be sure.

I nodded and watched as they took Sonny out of the room. I sat there for like what seemed hours until Dr. O' Connell came back in.

"So it looks like I was right, just a mild concussion. She'll be just fine in a few days as long as she rests."

"Is she awake?"

He shook his head. "No, but you can go wait with her until she does. When she wakes up I want to do a quick check up and then you're free to take her home."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I walked towards the room Sonny was in and sat down on the corner of the bed and held her hand again. I squeezed her hand, why wouldn't she just wake up? All of a sudden I felt pressure on my hand and looked up to see Sonny waking up.

"Ch-Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny it's me."

She sat up slowly holding her head. "Ugh, I have a terrible headache! Where the heck am I?"

"Your at the hospital."

"Why am I at the hospital? And why do I have a freakish headache?"

"Your at the hospital because I brought you here and the reason you have a headache might be due to the fact that I hit you with a door."

She blinked a few times. "That was you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, but can I go home now?"

I smiled. "Soon."

S/W/A/C

I was holding Sonny up as we walked out to my car, see was so dizzy that she could barely stand up straight let alone walk. The doctor had said that that was normal though and I shouldn't be worried. I put Sonny in the passenger seat and go into the drivers seat.

"Chad?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"Can we go to the drug store and get some aspirin and then go to get ice cream?"

I smiled. "Whatever you want Sonshine." I said pulling into the CVS parking lot. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She nodded and I walked into CVS.

I walked down the aspirin isle and was deciding which one would be best for headache when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was shocked to see who was standing in front of me.

"Skylar? What the heck are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, where have you been all day? Portlyn was furious that you weren't' there, I thought she was going to kill someone, that's how mad she was."

"Dude, I'm sorry. I hit Sonny with a door this morning and she got knocked out so I took her to the hospital and we just now got out."

"Ouch, is she OK? That's got to have left a mark."

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm picking her up some aspirin for her headache though."

"Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's waiting in the car."

"Well, good luck dude. I'll see you tomorrow if you survive the wrath of Portlyn."

I laughed. "Ah, Portlyn. I always knew that if I was going to die young, it would be for this exact reason."

He started laughing to. "Well in that case, see you on the other side dude." He slapped my back and went off somewhere in the store. I grabbed the bottle of aspirin that I decided would be good and went up and paid. I went back out to the car where Sonny sat, waiting for me.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I said as I started the car.

I started heading back to Sonny's apartment but went through the Dairy Queen drive thru on the way there. Pulling into the parking lot outside of Sonny's apartment, she spoke for the first time since CVS.

"Thanks for everything Chad."

"No problem, I did hit you with a door after all."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, you did."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight."

She got out of the car and shut the door and smiled at me. "Goodnight Chad."

I watched her walk into her apartment building before pulling out and heading home. I don't know how it was possible, but I think crazy Grandma Monroe's plan was working.

* * *

**(A/N)** **What do you think about Grandma Monroe's comment, "It's all part of the plan?" I'm thinking this old lady has a lot more up her sleeve than getting her granddaughter hit and knocked out with a door. **

**-Christina**


	15. Saying Goodbye

**(A/N) Sorry it's taken me so long to post! I really hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"What is this?" Tawni demanded.

I was sitting in the Prop House, painting my nails, trying to take an easy after what happened yesterday and for some weird reason, the smell of nail polish always calmed me. I looked up to where Tawni was standing and saw that she was holding up Tween Weekly.

"What's what?"

"This!"

"Tawni, how am I supposed to know what "this" is if you don't show it to me?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed it to me. "Front cover."

I picked it up and looked at it and felt my mouth drop open. It was a picture of Chad carrying me, unconscious, to his car and of course they twisted it to make it look like something different.

_Is Channy an item again? _

_ Yesterday morning, a reporter found what appeared to be a secret Channy getaway, which begs the question, is Channy back on? Reports have been coming in about how bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper has been seen at Sonny Monroe's apartment quite a few times this week. It's also been reported of the two at the City Walk having dinner and seeing a movie on Saturday and then on Sunday going out once again for Lunch. Looks like this is just another secret for the newly Secretive Sonny to be keeping._

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled as I threw down the magazine. "That is not why Chad was carrying me yesterday!"

"Sonny, I know what really happened yesterday, I'm talking about the other days!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, now explain."

"It just sort of happened Tawni!"

"Just sort of happened?"

"We ran into each other, nothing more. I promise."

Tawni looked at me for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Fine, I believe you, but only because I know your incapable of lying."

"Tawni!"

"What? It's true!" And with that, she flipped her hair and walked out of the Prop House.

I rolled my eyes as I watched her walk out before flopping back onto the couch. Why me? I thought.

Chad's POV

I walked into my dressing room and spotted this weeks Tween Weekly sitting on my table. Cool, I thought. I get to look at all the pages I'm on before going and rubbing it in the Random's faces. I picked the magazine off the table and flopped onto the couch and got my first look at the front cover. I smiled, me of course… carrying Sonny? WHAT. I jumped off the couch and flipped to the page with the article.

_Is Channy an item again? _

_ Yesterday morning, a reporter found what appeared to be a secret Channy getaway, which begs the question, is Channy back on? Reports have been coming in about how bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper has been seen at Sonny Monroe's apartment quite a few times this week. It's also been reported of the two at the City Walk having dinner and seeing a movie on Saturday and then on Sunday going out once again for Lunch. Looks like this is just another secret for the newly Secretive Sonny to be keeping._

I slowly sunk back onto my couch. You've got to be kidding me, right? That is not what happened! Plus, what happened this weekend was a totally random thing… kind of. I groaned, I wonder if Sonny has seen this, she's probably angrier than I am, she hates when people spread rumors about her. I sighed, I better go show her I thought as I got up and started heading over to the Prop House. On my way over there I ran into Tawni.

"What are you doing here Pooper?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I saw this." She said while holding up Tween Weekly.

I gulped. "And…?"

"If you going to see Sonny, I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because, this," She said holding up the magazine again, "is all your fault! If you would just stay away from her then none of this would have happened. You're the one who is ruining her and tuning her into this "Secretive Sonny" that the press is eating up. You're the one who helped to force her to leave. You're the one who BROKE HER HEART over a stupid award. My advice is, if you really care about her, to just walk away because your just going to destroy her and I'm not going to stand around and watch that happen."

I just stared at Tawni, I don't think I have ever heard her care that much about Sonny since… ever. "That's my advice for you, whether you actually use it is up to you." She said before flipping her hair and storming away in a Tawni-like fashion.

I shook my head before continuing my walk over to the Prop House while thinking about what Tawni had just said to me. Was it true, was this all my fault? Was I really the one causing Sonny all this pain? I looked up and realized that I was at the Prop House. I walked in and saw that Sonny was asleep on the couch. I walked over to her and sat gently at the corner of the couch. Maybe Tawni was right; maybe the best thing for Sonny was just to leave her alone. I looked at her once more before getting up and gently pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I love you Sonny and this is why I have to do this." I whispered.

I walked out of the Prop House feeling as I had just lost the one thing that had kept me going this past year and a half, and that thing was Sonny Monroe.

* * *

**(A/N) I know what your thinking, why the heck would you let Chad say goodbye to Sonny? My answer, because I felt like it. Leave a review!**

**IMPORTANT: Since I am starting school this week (UGH.) I will try to be posting every Saturday and Wednesday, unless I get some random thing where I suddenly come up with a amazing chapter and it must be posted now or else I will die feeling. You know that kind of feeling, right?**

**-Christina**


	16. Trapped Part I

**(A/N) Posting this chapter a little early since tomorrow I'm going to be at school picking up my packet and won't have time to post. Hope you enjoy! Review please :)**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was sitting in the Prop House reading a magazine when all of a sudden something occurred to me.

"Have any of you noticed that Chad hasn't been coming by the Prop House like he usually does?"

Nico and Grady looked up from the video game they were playing. "You know, now that you mention it, yeah, I have noticed that." Said Nico.

Tawni looked up from where she was painting her nails. "I don't really care what Pooper's up to since all that matters is that my nails look out of this world!" She said while standing up and showing us her nails. "You are now allowed to 'oooo' and 'ahhhh'."

The boys just looked at her. "I think it's fro-yo time, what do you think buddy?" Said Grady.

"Fro-yo time it is indeed!" Said Nico as both of them got up and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Well that didn't really answer my question." I mumbled.

Behind me I heard the sarcophagus open. "Why do you care Sonny? Chad is just a selfish jerk face and the only time he comes around is to rub it in our faces about how 'great' his show is."

"I know, but it still seems kind of weird, don't you think."

"I guess, but what do I know! I'm only 12!" She said with a wink. "If anyone needs me, I'll be pranking Dakota." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Well Tawni I guess that just leav-" I looked over to where Tawni had been sitting. I sighed. "And then there was one…" I mumbled to myself. All of a sudden though, I looked up to see my grandma walking in.

"Sunshine! I was hoping that I would find you here!"

I gave her my best smile. "Hi grandma."

She walked over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me. "Sunshine, what's got you down?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You know you can't lie to your grandmother, now tell me."

"I don't really know grandma."

"Well what were you just thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how strange it was that Chad hasn't come by to harass the Random's in a few days."

"Well that's it! You miss Chad!"

"Wh- what? I don't miss Chad! He's a selfish arrogant jerk face!"

"Whatever you say Sonshine!" She said giving me a quick wink before getting up and heading over to the door. "Well I've got to go, I'm heading over to Bingo night and I just wanted to stop by and say hi!"

"OK grandma, have fun."

"Don't worry, I will." And with that she got up and left.

"And then there was none…" I said as I got up and left.

S/W/A/C

Somehow I found myself standing outside of Chad's dressing room. Why do I care if he hasn't talked to me? If he doesn't want to talk to me then he doesn't want to talk to me. I started to turn to walk away when I made myself go back to the door, but this time, I just walked straight in.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I shouted as I tried to find him. I heard him scream like a little girl and fall off the couch as I yelled his name.

"Sonny? Wh- what the heck? Why are you here? Get out!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"What do you me-" He was suddenly cut off by the door slamming shut behind me. Just glared at him.

"Oh, nice one Chad! Trying to slam the door shut to scare me out of here!" I said sarcastically

"Sonny, I didn't do that."

"What?" I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "It's locked." I said, mainly to myself. Great, I thought. I was locked in a dressing room with Chad Dylan Cooper, just great.

Chad's POV

I had been avoiding Sonny for the past week and let me tell you, it was exhausting. She was everywhere I looked! So today instead of running around trying to escape having to talk to Sonny, I just stayed in my dressing room and laid down for a quick nap. I was just starting to doze off when all a sudden I heard someone burst through my dressing room and scream my name causing me to yelp and fall off the couch.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" A very angry sounding female yelled. I looked up over the coffee table and saw the one person that I had been trying to avoid standing their looking beyond mad.

"Sonny? Wh- what the heck? Why are you here? Get out!" I said panicking. I couldn't talk to her! It would ruin every effort I have put in to staying away from her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" She demanded

"What do you me-" I was suddenly cut off by the door slamming shut behind her. She just glared at me like somehow that had been my fault.

"Oh, nice one Chad! Trying to slam the door shut to scare me out of here!" She said sarcastically.

"Sonny, I didn't do that." I said wondering how I could have possibly gotten the door to shut without being anywhere near it. It's not like I was a wizard or something!

"What?" She said and walked over to the door and tried to open it before finally giving up. "It's locked." She said.

Great, I thought. There goes my attempt to stay away from Sonny because we were now locked in my dressing room together. If there is a God, I honestly think he hates me right now.

* * *

**(A/N) So, what do you think is going to happen with Sonny and Chad in the dressing room? Love? Or more hate? If I get lots of reviews maybe I'll post part 2 a little earlier than Saturday ;) Tonight perhaps...?**

**-Christina**


	17. Trapped Part II

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this sooner like I said I would, had a ton of homework, bleh. But, here it is! Also, I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm so glad you all like the story so far and will enjoy this next chapter. Keep the reviews coming :)**

* * *

Previously on Sonny's Return…

"_What do you me-" He was suddenly cut off by the door slamming shut behind me. Just glared at him._

"_Oh, nice one Chad! Trying to slam the door shut to scare me out of here!" I said sarcastically _

"_Sonny, I didn't do that."_

"_What?" I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Great, I thought. I was locked in a dressing room with Chad Dylan Cooper, just great._

…

_Great, I thought. There goes my attempt to stay away from Sonny because we were now locked in my dressing room together. If there is a God, I honestly think he hates me right now._

Sonny's POV

I tried to open the door again but it still wouldn't budge. I cannot believe that out of all the people in the studio I had to get trapped with CHAD. I mean come on; he's not even talking to me for whatever reason! I slid down the door and sat down with my head in my lap.

"So you never did answer me you know."

"Well you never told me what you where yelling about."

"I want to know why you haven't been hanging around the Prop House like you always do. I would have figured that you would have come by at least once this week to rub in how you're on the front cover of Tween Weekly and were not."

Chad suddenly seemed to get nervous. "I- I don't know what you talking about."

"Chad, I know your lying."

"You want to know the truth Sonny?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I've been yelling at you for the past 5 minutes so you could lie to me."

I glared at me. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes I want to know!"

He took at deep breath. "Last week, I was coming to see you after I saw Tween Weekly to see if you were OK when I ran in Blondie. She yelled at me and gave this huge speech about how I was ruining your life and it made me realize that it was true. Ever since you met me, you've been getting bad publicity, so I made the decision to stay away from you."

I just stared at him; he had done that just to protect me? After a few seconds I heard myself speak. "What if I didn't want you to stay away?"

Chad looked at me. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this." I got up and walked over to where he was standing and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back as he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I knew at that moment that I had never stopped loving Chad Dylan Cooper. I pulled away breathless and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." He whispered while pressing his forehead against mine.

I smiled. "I love you to, Chad."

Grandma Monroe's POV

After I had left Sonny in the Prop House I started heading over to where I had parked my car when I heard the So Random set door open behind me. I turned around and saw Sonny walk out and start walking towards the other side of the lot. Being the sneaky grandma I was, I followed her until we came to the Mackenzie Falls set. She went in and I followed a few seconds behind and came up behind her just as I saw her burst into someone's dressing room and start yelling.

CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I heard her yell.

Oh, so this was Chad's dressing room. Time to put a little grandma action into play. While they continued to argue I quickly walked up and slammed the door shut and kept my hand on the door handle to make it seem like the door was locked from the outside. I felt somebody try to open the door but I held on tight until whoever it was finally gave up and slumped against the door. I let go of the handle and started heading back out to the parking lot. Knowing those two, it would take a little while until they figured out the door was unlocked. My work here was done.

Chad's POV

I don't know how long we had been in my dressing room for, but honestly, I didn't care. I felt amazing just being here with Sonny knowing that she was finally mine again. What had happen almost a month and a half ago seemed so distant, almost like it had all been a bad dream. I had my arms wrapped around her and her head was on my shoulder.

She sighed. "As much as I want to stay here Chad, I really need to get out of here."

I sighed too, "Maybe you could check the door? Maybe it somehow was magically unlocked." I said.

She laughed softly. "OK." And with that she got up and walked over to the door and easily opened it. She started laughing. "Well that could have been helpful an hour ago."

I couldn't help but laugh to as I got up and walked over to her. "So I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

She looked at me with a confused look. "Pick me up at 7:00, why?"

"Because I'm taking M'lady out for dinner."

She smiled when I said this and reached up to lightly kiss me on the lips. "7:00 it is then." And then she walked out and headed back to her set. I shut the door and did a little happy dance before letting myself fall onto the couch. My life was finally coming back together.

* * *

**(A/N) So what do you think about Sonny and Chad getting back together? Leave a comment :) Another thing, I have 3 more chapters in line for this story and then I'm going to be done with it. I'm also working on another story, title unknown still, and I'm hoping to post the first chapter when I post the last chapter on here. So if you like this story go check out my other one once it's up!**

**-Christina**


	18. Thing's that can't be Unseen

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've had a lot on my plate with school the past two weeks! Also, sorry it's so short. I thought about combining this chapter and the next chapter together but then I decided I wanted them to be two different chapters. Also wanted to experiment with another couple, so enjoy!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I walked out of Chad's dressing room feeling happier than I had been since I got back. I skipped my way back to my dressing room and opened the door and started to walk in when I suddenly took in the scene in front of me. Tawni. Nico. On the couch. Kissing. I slowly backed out of the doorway since neither of them had seen me and quietly shut the door. Tawni and Nico where like… a thing? I wasn't upset or anything but I just wanted to know why Tawni hadn't even told me! Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I pulled out my phone.

Tawni's POV

I pulled away from Nico and turned to look at the door that I could of swore I just heard close.

"Tawni, what's wrong?" Nico said as he pulled back and looked at me.

I blinked, looking back at him. "Nothing, I'm fine." I gave him a smile and he laughed and brushed a kiss against my forehead.

"I have to go meet Grady to rehearse our Larry and Garry sketch, I'll see you tonight?"

I smiled again. "Of course." Nico smiled back at me and gave me another small kiss before leaving. I was just about to paint my nails to match the outfit I was going to wear tonight but my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes before picking up.

"What."

"Oh hey Tawni! I'm called you answered! Can you meet me in our dressing room in 5?"

"I'm already here smart one!"

"OK! See you in 5!" She hung up and I rolled my eyes, how can one girl be so perky all the time! After a few minutes I heard the door open and turned around to see Sonny skipping in.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my nails?"

"Oh you know, just wanted to have some girl time with you Tawn!"

"Whatever, just make it quick." I said looking back to my nails.

Sonny went over and sat on the couch. "Sooo… are you doing anything tonight? Like maybe going on a date or something like that?"

I looked at Sonny and could tell something was up. "OK, what's up?"

"What do you mean, "what's up", nothings up!" She said with her voice getting higher and higher with every word.

"You are the worst liar."

She sighed. "Fine, I came in here a few minutes ago and saw you and Nico doing… things."

I felt my mouth drop open, Nico and me had been a secret for almost a year now and one little slip up had ruined everything. Sonny noticed that I was started to panic.

"Tawni! I promise I wont tell anyone! I'm just upset that you never told me!"

I felt the words coming out before I could stop them. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on between you Chad?"

She looked at a loss for words. "Tawni, I swear I was going to tell you but, I just didn't know how to."

"I wanted to tell you to but I didn't know what to say." I whispered.

Sonny looked at me before pulling me into a hug. "Tawni, I'm sorry. I should have never questioned you, and fore the recorded, I'm really happy for you and Nico.

I hugged her back. "I'm happy about you and Chad to."

Sonny pulled away. "So are we good?"

I pulled away and giggled. "Of course we are!"

"Good because I need someone to help me get ready for my date tonight!"

"Really? Me to!"

We both started giggling and I got up and walked over to my closet and grabbed a dress I had bought a few weeks ago, but had never really worn, and threw it over to Sonny.

"Wear this tonight, you'll look amazing in it."

She held the dress up to her body, "Really?"

I smiled at her. "Really."

* * *

**(A/N) So did you like it? Like I said, I know it's a little short but whatever. Hoping to post Chapter 19, "The Date", by Wednesday and having Chapter 20 posted by the end of this week! Thanks for all the amazing comments!**

**-Christina**


	19. Double Date

**AN: Yes, I know. It's been like 4 months since I've updated this story. So, I am giving you free will to call me whatever you wish, go ahead, imagine all those nasty swear words you know you want to yell in my face, imagine beating me up and throwing me in a dumpster, get as extreme as you want since its your imagination and hopefully you don't actually want to to that do me. I started writing this yesterday and was so excited about uploading it that I didn't really check for grammer and spelling, so sorry in advance. I really hope you like this chapter because I'm pretty pumped about it because were finally get hot and heavy with the Channy! So I hope you like it and I promise not to disapear for months again.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was watching Tawni do my hair in the mirror when all of a sudden the greatest idea popped into my head.

"TAWNI!" I shouted as I suddenly stood up, ruining the curl Tawni was putting into my hair at the time.

"Sonny! Really? I'm trying to make you look amazing for your date with Chad tonight and I can't do that if you insist on jumping out of the chair." Tawni whined.

"I'm sorry but I just got the most amazing idea EVER!"

She sighed and flopped down on the couch. "OK, shoot."

I started bouncing up and down. "Me. You. Chad. Nico. DOUBLE DATE!"

She suddenly jumped up. "OHMYGOSH THAT IS THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"HEY. Will you PLEASE keep it down! I cannot nap up here with all this girly nonsense happening down there!" We looked up to see no other than Zora up in the vent glaring at us.

"Sorry, Zora. We'll keep it down, I promise." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever just doesn't make me come down there or else!" And with that she slammed the vent door closed and disappeared.

"I swear I will never understand her fascination with those dusty old vents." Said Tawni.

"I HEARD THAT!" Zora shouted from somewhere inside the vents.

I just smiled and tried not to laugh at Tawni who was currently glaring at the air vent door where Zora had just been a few minutes ago. "So, the double date?"

She turned and smiled at me," The double date."

…

I walked out of our dressing room so I could call Chad and tell him about the change in plans. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number; he picked up on the first ring.

"Sonny?"

"Hi Chaddy! I just wanted to tell you something really exciting about tonight!"

"What? Is something wrong?"

I laughed. "Chad, I said something exciting not bad!"

He coughed. "Uh, yeah, I knew that. Obviously."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, anyways! Were going on a double date with Tawni and Nico!"

"Wait, what? Your telling me that Blonde and Scarf Man are going on OUR date?"

"Yes! Isn't it so exciting!"

"Yeah… really exciting. I'll see you in an hour."

"OK! Bye!"

I hung up and ran back into Tawni's and my dressing room, I couldn't wait for tonight.

Chad's POV

I hung up the phone and groaned. I so did not want to go on a double date with Blonde and Scarf Man but, I loved Sonny more than anything and since she was really excited about this, I would at least pretend I was to for her sake.

I looked at the clock, only 43 minutes until I went to pick up Sonny. I ran into my closet and put on the outfit I had been working on for hours and combed my hair until it was perfectly messy. After I finished I looked at the clock again, 5 minutes until I pick up Sonny. I picked up the keys to my car and walked over to the So Random! set. On my way there I ran into the Scarf Man himself who was also walking over to the girls dressing room.

I nodded at him. "Hey man, how do you feel about this whole double date thing?"

"I think its stupid but Tawni seemed so happy about it that I just stuffed all my hateful thoughts about it down and said yes."

"Same here, glad where both on the same page about how ridiculous this all is."

We stopped at the girl's dressing room and I watched as Nico knocked on the door. I heard Tawni call to Sonny and heard someone run to the door. The door flew open and revealed a gorgeous looking Sonny in a dark purple strapless dress.

She smiled at Nico and me. "Hi!"

"Hi, are you two ready?" I asked.

"Yup! Just give us a minute to grab our purses!" I watched as she ran back inside her dressing room and then reappear less than a minute later with Tawni in tow.

"OK, so Chad and me will meet you two at the restaurant, right?" said Sonny.

"Yup! See you soon!" Tawni said before giving Sonny a quick hug and leaving with Nico.

…

Sonny's POV

We arrived at the restaurant before Nico and Tawni since Chad insisted on driving like a maniac. I was about to open the passenger side door when Chad shouted, "WAIT!" and got out of the car and ran over to my side to open the door for me.

"I want to do this right." He said as he opened the door. I smiled at him and got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Chad suddenly ran ahead of me and opened the door for me.

I laughed. "Who would have ever thought that Chad Dylan Cooper is such a gentleman?"

"CDC is always a gentleman, especially when it comes to M'lady."

I turned around and suddenly the hostess appeared out of nowhere. "Mr. Cooper, Ms. Monroe, your table is this way."

At first I was a little bit shocked because she knew our names but then I realized that we were both on hit tween shows and everyone knew who we were. I always forget that now I was categorized as a "famous person". I followed the hostess to our table were Chad once again ran ahead of me to pull out my chair for me. I swear, he is the sweetest boy I have ever met sometimes.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a moment." Our hostess said before disappearing back to the front of the restaurant.

"So, what are you getting to eat?" Chad asked nervously.

"Chad, I haven't even opened the menu. You need to calm down; everything is going to be fine. Do you remember what happened our first date? You were so nervous that you drank so much water that you threw up all over me."

Chad nervously laughed and pulled at his tie. "Yeah, I remember. After that I thought I had completely blown it and that you would never talk to me again."

"I understood, I was nervous too. I mean, not throw up on your date nervous, but just normal first date jitters."

"Well, I've just never really been good at going on a date with a girl that I was head over heel's in love with." After he said that he looked shocked that he had just said that. I felt as shocked as he looked.

"You… you loved me?"

"I still do." He said so softly that I barely heard him. I was about to respond when Tawni walked up with Nico in tow.

"This is going to be so great!" She said.

"Yeah… great." I looked over to Chad who seemed deep in thought. I slouched down in my chair, this is going to be a long night, I thought.

…

The car ride back to my apartment was silent, I guess after what happened before dinner neither of us really knew what to say. I was watching everything go by in a blur outside the car window when I suddenly realized that we were going in the opposite direction of my apartment. I just closed my eyes and decided not to say anything since I didn't really know what to say. After a few minutes I felt the car stop and felt Chad gently touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at Lookout Mountain, the place were we had our 2nd fake date. I smiled remembering what happened with Marshal and Ms. Bitterman; all I can say is that woman throws a mean punch. Chad opened his door and got out, I waited for him to come around and open the door for me but he never did. I got out of the car and saw him standing on the edge, looking at the city below. I walked over to him and stood behind him, watching him.

"Your probably wondering why I've brought you up here, I'm not even really sure myself, but I do know one thing for sure, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sonny." He turned to face me and slowly got down on one knee, pulling something out of his coat pocket in the process. I gasped, was he proposing? "Sonny Monroe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this ring," he opened the black velvet box, "is a promise ring, a ring that shows my love for you and that someday I will be standing at the end of an aisle watching you walk down an aisle to become my wife, which I hope will be someday soon. So, Sonny will you take this ring as a promise of our everlasting love to each other?"

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say, so all I did was nod and he smiled and put the ring on the finger and swept me up in a kiss that made me forget everything, who I was, where I was, everything that had ever happened. All I knew was that I loved Chad Dylan Cooper, I loved him with every fiber in my being and nothing would ever change that.

After a few minutes he set me down and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you Allison Sonny Monroe."

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper." And with that he kissed me again and I knew that nothing could ever tear us apart again.

* * *

**AN: So did you like it? I really hope you did because I loved it, and I'm not just saying that because I wrote it and I want you to love it. Please write a review if you happen to have any spare time, they are all much appreciated! There is only one more chapter in the works for this story which I'm hoping to have done tomorrow by 3:00 (Eastern Time) since I'm going bowling and then to a party. If I don't get it up then I just want to wish you all a late Merry Christmas and a early Happy New Year!**

**-Christina**


	20. It's Never the End

**A/N - As promised, the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

One week later…

Sonny's POV

I was sitting in Tawni and mines dressing room flipping through Tween Weekly, which had Channy on the front cover. I smiled; I was so happy that I was back with Chad. Speaking of Chad, I looked up just in time to see him burst into the dressing room, run across the room, sweep me up and give me a large kiss.

"Ohmygosh! GROSS. Can you PLEASE do that, like not in here!"

I looked around Chad at Tawni. "Um, last time I checked this was my dressing room to and if I want to stand in here and make out with my boyfriend then I will."

She groaned, mumbled something about she didn't know how much longer she could take all this sweetness, and stomped out of our dressing room.

I felt Chad laugh slightly against my neck. "Well now that she's gone, were where we?"

I smiled as Chad leaned down to kiss me again. After what seemed like only two seconds, Chad broke the kiss and smiled mischievously at me. "I have something for you." He said.

"Oh really? Do I get to see it?" I said.

"Yes, but not now. I want you to dress up though and I'll be back in an hour to get you, ok?

He cocked her head and looked at him while she processed his odd request. "Dress up? Are we going to a fancy restaurant or something?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." He grinned at me and gave a quick bow before leaving the dressing room. Seconds later Tawni walked in filing her nails and flopped onto the couch.

"Ohmygosh I thought he would never leave, seriously. I mean, I'm happy for you two and all but every time you two are together it makes me want to throw up my lunch." She thought about what she just said for a second. "Scratch that, you two make we want to throw up my breakfast since lunch here usually makes we want to throw up in general."

I rolled my eyes at her, while she did have a point about the lunch here making people want to throw up, she had to get ready for her surprise. "Tawni as much as I would love to sit here and talk about how disgusting the lunch here is I have to get ready."

That got her attention. "Get ready for what?"

"Um, I'm not really sure actually, Chad just told me to wear something nice."

"Wear something nice, well that's specific. Please hold." I watched as she got out her phone and dialed someone.

"Who are you cal…"

She waved her hand in my face. "Sh! Cooper? Where are you taking Sonny tonight? What do you mean why do I care, I care because I need to help her get ready and I can't do that unless you tell me exactly what your doing with her tonight. Blah, blah, blah, Cooper. Tell me where your taking her or else I will come over there and ruin your hair. You don't think I would? Try me and lets find out. Took you long enough." She hung up the phone, walked into her closet and threw something at me. "Here, wear this tonight, it will be perfect."

I looked down at what she threw me; it was a simple strapless floor length purple dress, the top was sparkly and the bottom flowed. I looked up at her, "Don't you think this might be to over the top?"

"No, it perfect for where your going, now put it on! I need to figure out how big of a heel you need so it doesn't drag."

I rolled my eyes but complied. After what seemed like hours, Tawni covered my eyes and walked me over to the full-length mirror in her closet. "Ok, are you ready for the reveal?"

I shrugged. "I guess." Tawni then uncovered my eyes and I was looking and a beautiful young women standing across from me. She reached up and gently touched her cheek. "Is… is this me?" I stuttered.

Tawni smiled. "Yes, it is. You look amazing but if anyone ever asks I never said that."

I smiled, turned around and hugged her. "Thank you for this. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing tonight but at least I know I look fabulous."

I pulled away from Tawni when I heard the dressing room door open. "Sonny, are you in here?" It was Chad. I looked at Tawni and she gave me the one second finger and slipped out of her closet.

"Tawni? Where's Sonny?"

"She's right behind you." I guess that was my cue. I walked out from behind the curtain just as Chad turned around.

"Sonny… you look… beautiful."

I smiled. "Thanks." He looked at me for a couple more second before walking over to take my hand. "Well we better leave, don't want to be late." I nodded and we walked out of the dressing room and were just about to go outside to the parking lot when Chad suddenly stopped. "I almost forgot," He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. I looked at it a little bit closer and realized that it was a blindfold.

"Chad, why do you have a blindfold?" He just smiled at me, walked over and tied it around my head, covering my eyes. "Oh." Was all I said. With that he grabbed he hand and led me into what I was assuming was a car. After about I guess was about 20 minutes we got out of the car and I was led to somewhere else. Chad sat me down and then sat down next to me, holding my hand. Whatever we where in starting moving forward and it felt like were going up… like an airplane? Why the heck was I in an airplane?

"Chad? I asked.

"Yes Sonshine?"

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

He chucked. "Sonny, no matter how many times you ask me, I'm not telling you where were going. Why you tap a nap, that will help you to not about it as much."

Sighed in defeat. "Ok." I snuggled up against Chad and quickly fell asleep, not realizing how tired I actually was.

After what only seemed like five minutes, I felt Chad gently shaking me awake.

"Sonny? Sonny, were here."

He grabbed my hand and led me outside were I proceeded to stretch. At first I was confused because I couldn't see anything and then I remembered that Chad had blindfolded me.

I sighed. "Chad, when can I take this thing off?"

He grabbed my hand. "In about 20 seconds."

"Wha-" I started but never finished because just then Chad took off my blindfold and I looked at my surroundings. I was still processing where I was when I heard someone scream my name. I turned around to see my best friend Lucy running up towards me. She tackled me and started laughing.

"Sonny! I'm so glad you're here! When Chad called me and told me he was bringing you here I almost died!" She turned around and waved at someone who I couldn't quite see. "I should probably get back to my date, I'll see you later Sonny!" I watched her run off while I felt Chad put his arms around my waist.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

I turned around to face him. "I can't believe you flew me all the way out to Wisconsin just so I could go to my Prom."

"Well I remember last year when you were so sad about not being able to come and the whole prom disaster at the studios, I figured this would make you happy. Also, there was this girl who once told me that sometimes, you get to have this one special dance with that one special someone, and well, I guess your going to have to settle with me again."

I smiled and he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor and hugged me close to his body and stared swaying us back and forth. "You know, I never want to settle for anyone else."

He looked down at me and smiled. "I never want to settle for anyone else too." He leaned down a gently kissed my lips and we danced into our own blissful world.

* * *

**A/N - So thats it, the end. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it! I'm currently working on my next story which still doesn't have a title, but I can give you an idea of what it's going to be about.**

**TBA - Someone in So Random! is getting married.**

**Yup, that's all you get. I really want to post the first chapter soon but I might not get it up for a few weeks, I really want it to be good. Please review if you like this story, it would mean a lot to me!**

**-Christina**


End file.
